Wake Up Call
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Cloud finds something unexpected when he's exploring the basement of the Shinra Mansion. Cloud/Vincent, takes place during Crisis Core.


I wrote this for Porn Battle on InsaneJournal a couple months ago, and it's been sitting around for awhile, so I thought I'd post it.

The prompt was something like Vincent/Cloud, Coffin Sex.

------

The lowest level of the Shinra Mansion wasn't so much a basement as a labyrinth, passageways honeycombing through solid rock, doors leading off to who-knows where. Most of them were locked, and Cloud doubted he would have had the courage to open them even if they hadn't been.

Zack had gone down there to look for General Sephiroth, who had disappeared in the middle of the night. Cloud had been a good little cadet and waited for nearly three hours, before he began to get worried. What if Zack had gotten lost? What if there was something down there so awful not even a Soldier 1st class could handle it alone?

Whatever the case, the place was ridiculously creepy, and his nerves were strained so tight he was nearly twitching. He kept his finger on the trigger of his gun, all the while aware that it was most likely too close down here to get off a good shot if anything were to jump out at him.

Turning yet another corner, Cloud let out a startled squeak, nearly tripping over a long rectangular box. He quickly realized it wasn't a box, but a coffin. A whole roomful of coffins. A sort of morbid curiousity took hold of him, and he hesitated slightly before flipping open the first. It was empty. So was the second. The third was locked. He opened the fourth, and couldn't contain his cry of shock.

The fourth was far from empty. There was a man inside, a living man, it seemed, from the steady rise and fall of his chest. He was pale enough to be dead, regardless--it looked like he hadn't seen the sun in years.

Cloud reached out a nervous hand, wanting to know if he was as cold as he looked. Wild eyes snapped open, and a hand that wasn't his wrapped around his wrist.

"Who are you?" the man said, voice deep and resonating.

Cloud scrabbled to get away, but the man's grip was inhuman.

"I-I'm nobody !" he babbled, terrified at the way those crimson eyes were looking at him. "I'm sorry I woke you up, I'll leave r-right now!"

The man's thin lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Too late now." He laughed. "You're pretty, for a kid."

Before Cloud had time to know what was what, the man had burst upward, slamming him down on top of the adjacent coffin. He buried his face into Cloud's neck, and for a moment the blond thought he was going to bite him, that he'd found a vampire, but the man just breathed in, like he was memorizing his scent.

"I've been asleep a long time," he murmured, moving onto all fours above Cloud. "I'm hungry." His eyes flashed, something caged and crazy glowing just out of sight. "We're all hungry."

The man rolled his hips, and Cloud felt something hard against his thigh. His breathing doubled, panic intesifying.

"Stop, stop!" he cried, trying to kick the man off. He just pinned his legs with his own, long, dark hair falling around Cloud's face, getting in his mouth as he yelled.

The man rolled his hips again, groaning. "Stop screaming, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just--" His hand went between their bodies, pulling at zippers, undoing buttons. "--Hard up as hell. "

The man didn't stop with his own pants, hands going to Cloud's belt. He lowered his head back down, licking a slow line along his neck, making him shudder. Teeth and a clever tongue worked at the soft, sensitive spot below his ear. Despite everything, Cloud could feel himself getting hard.

Goddamn teenage hormones.

The man was pleased by that, making an approving noise in his throat. He kissed Cloud's neck, a slender, calloused hand wrapping around their cocks, forcing them together snugly. Cloud moaned at the heat and pressure.

"Just hold on," the man instructed, "Let me do the work."

He jerked them off together, hard and fast. His hand was slick with sweat and the fluid that seeped from both their cocks, and, shit, it felt good, so much better than when Cloud did it to himself. He tipped his head back, moaning, letting the man latch onto his throat, suck and lick. He found himself rocking his hips, grinding himself against the man on top of him.

Cloud's body shook and shuddered, thighs shaking, stomach muscles knotting. He came warm and thick between them, slicking the other's cock even wetter. The man didn't stop, kept fisting the two of them together, until he came as well, with a groan and a growl, biting down on Cloud's shoulder.

Cloud melted back against the the coffin, the man going limp on top of him, smiling in satisfaction.

"Thanks," he muttered, before his eyes fluttered closed.

He'd fallen asleep again.

--------

Hee. I can't wait to see Cloud's expression when he come back about five years later and sees Vincent again. That's gotta be awkward.

Review!


End file.
